parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
FrankenMei (Storyline)
This is story about the horror, friendship, terror, dreadfully with Princess Mononoke (1997) came a real style. When Felidae (1994), Escape from Tomorrow (2013), and Frankenweenie (2012) gets back in horror movies becoming black and white films, because it is too SCARY! Astro Boy Showcase Theater's becoming CGI of 2016 new american-japanese 3D horror film: "FrankenMei". WARNING: Rated PG-13 for scary images, violence, sci-fi images, animated bad languages, and frightening images. Take the seats... And watch the wonderful, mighty scary FrankenMei movie! Satsuki Kusakabe (Dakota Fanning, Coraline) ''is an 14 years old girl living in quiant, fearless and courageous "United States of America". His simple family consists of himself, his dad (Tim Daly, ''Superman), his mom (Lea Salonga'', Dis''ney Princesses), and the 4 year old baby sister Mei Kusakabe (Elle Fanning, The Boxtrolls). The girl find out that a planned visit by Yasuko has to be postponed because of a seatback in her treatment. Satsuki, disappointed and worried, angrily yells at Mei and stomps off. Mei decides to walk to the hospital to bring some fresh corn to her mother. Mei's disappearance prompts Satsuki to search for her. Eventually, Satsuki runs after Mei's got searching, but as Mei is about to return to the field, she's got by car. When Satsuki, now seeing she's got hitting by a car, cries as Mei ends up dead in the road. Mei is given a somber funeral at the Cemetery. She is buried beneath a stone, in a small coffin. Meanwhile, Satsuki looked sad and she puts on Mei's dismiss, Kusakabe's sister was hitting by the car, when Satsuki overslepts, takes upon that nightmare, see at the viewers at frightening scenes, Satsuki looked horror, Mei Kusakabe was crying had starting to death by a vehicle. Satsuki, few moments later, she went to the school had the fall season at the next few days are extra hard on Satsuki, who is still distracted by Mei's demise. In science class she mostly makes doodles of Mei Kusakabe, while ignoring the teacher lesson. He explains that almost all corpse's run on electric impulses, even after they die. To demonstarte, he produces a dead, a deadly corpse. He attached a pair of wired clamps to each of the corpse's head and flicks a switch. While-hot electricity jumps from the corpse's head, and it's mouth opened his mouth and screaming loudly in horror. They plugged this ears. But Satsuki immediately draws crude lightning bolts around the doodle of Mei Kusakabe. Satsuki sneaks into the Cemetery, and digs up Mei Kusakabe's remains. She sneaks home, past his parents, and up to his room. He knocks the door, then the parents walks on the door. Dad opens his door, he gasped in horror, the boy named is a murderer named of the ghost of Victor Frankenstein. When Satsuki was a meeting of a ghost murderer of named of a boy. Victor's ghost looked surprised at Satsuki Kusakabe. Later, Satsuki and Victor's ghost collects various bits of electrical equipment from around the house and assembles a crude laboratory in the attic. She places Mei Kusakabe on a platter and raises him up through the attic skylight. Next door, Francis (Cary Elwes) is a detective cat watches in disgusted curiosity as Satsuki lets fly a trio of kites into the storm. Satsuki returns to the attic and watches lightning strikes near Mei's body. A bolt strikes Mei, and bright electrical sparks flow through the attic. As the effects of the strike dissipate, Victor reels in Mei's body, and checks for signs of life. They finds none. Saddened, Satsuki and Victor hugs Mei's remains, and feels his hands move. Mei, through scarred from the accident, and stapled all over, is alive. She laughing joyfully with shouting, when Victor and Satsuki was glad to meet FrankenMei Kusakabe is your name. More coming soon!Category:Storyline